


cheesesteaks are actually quite good

by voksen



Series: WKverse [55]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "on a business trip to America, Schuldig is surprised and a little disgusted to find that Crawford really, really likes cheesesteaks/burgers/McD's/[insert american food here]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheesesteaks are actually quite good

There are some times, Schuldig thinks, that it's almost _unholy_ to use their abilities.

And he's almost certain that Crawford is using all his precognition to keep the horrible yellowish-orange goop from falling on his white suit. It's absolutely disgusting, but he can't stop watching, like a train wreck or a car crash.

"That's just fucking wrong," he says, after Crawford barely manages to catch another drip of distinctly unnatural-looking goo with his fingers.

And Crawford, Crawford talks with his mouth full, and Schuldig thinks maybe there's been an invasion of the body snatchers, or some pod people, or something.

"It's good," he says, around a mouthful of beef and bread and Cheez Whiz (something named _cheez whiz_ cannot possibly be food), and holds the sandwich out to Schuldig, grinning, and he's _deliberately enjoying this_ , that fuck. "Want some?"

Schuldig can't say no fast enough even though he knows it's yielding another point in their constant game. Some things just aren't worth it.


End file.
